cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Colossus
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Constitution of Colossus is the basic law and highest administrative document of Colossus, establishing basic institutions, order, and procedures. It provides the legal foundations for the alliance's legal system, government, members, and military. Text of the Constitution 'Promulgated this Twenty-Third Day of October Two Thousand Ten.' The People of Colossus, imbued with the desire to safeguard liberty and rights and to promote a secure peace and amity with all peoples, have adopted this Constitution. SECTION I: Fundamentals of State Authority Those active in public service are servants of the community as a whole. The State Authority shall be organized along the following lines: Article 1: Triumvirate The supreme ruling body of Colossus is the Triumvirate. Each Triumvir will be chosen by alliance-wide election to serve for a three-month term. Article 2: People's Council The People's Council is the voice of the Citizens of Colossus and will be chosen by alliance-wide election, to be held every three months. Article 3: Ministries Ministers will be chosen by the Triumvirate, and presented to the People for their approval as expressed in an alliance-wide vote. 1. Minister of the Interior The Minister of the Interior is responsible for the technological infrastructure of Colossus. 2. Minster of Economics It is the duty of the Minister of Economics to implement a public economic plan in order to promote the prosperity of all citizens and, working with the Minister of Immigration, to organize trade circles. Freedom of enterprise in the form of privately-organized tech deals is guaranteed to the individual within the scope of these aims. 3. Minister of Foreign Affairs It is the duty of State authority to maintain and cultivate amicable relations with all peoples. The Minster of Foreign Affairs of Colossus represents Colossus in international relations. The Minster of Foreign Affairs concludes and signs treaties with foreign countries on behalf of Colossus. All treaties or recision of the same must be approved by a majority vote of the Triumvirate and the People's Council. The Minister of Foreign Affairs accredits and receives foreign ambassadors and ministers. 4. Minister of National Defense The Minister of National Defense is charged with maintaining military forces in readiness at all times. All citizens are obligated to rise to the defense of Colossus and its allies. Refusal to participate in any such defensive action will be grounds for expulsion from Colossus. No alliance-wide war may be declared without a majority vote of Triumvirate and the People's Council. Tech raiding is permitted to nations with three months seniority in the alliance. Any nations with less than three months' seniority must seek approval of the Minister of National Defense before engaging in tech raiding. Any member engaging in tech raiding does so at his own risk. 5. Minister of Immigration The Minister of Immigration is charged with the recruitment and education of all new citizens. Further, working with the Minister of Economics is to assist in the organization of trade circles. SECTION II: Citizenship Article 1 Any nation wishing to join Colossus may do so by posting in the appropriate thread on the forums subject to the following terms and conditions: No prospective member will be admitted while in a state of war with any Alliance; if blacklisted by any Alliance; or while owing technology or money to any Alliance. All prospective members are required to: submit the prescribed immigration form; to become a member of the Blue trading sphere within fifteen days of membership; to have an appropriate ruler and nation name; and to successfully complete the introductory course in the Academy before attaining full membership. Every citizen has the right to emigrate subject to the following stipulations: It is forbidden for a nation to emigrate while Colossus is in a state of war or while the nation owes Colossus money or technology. Further, any nation wishing to emigrate must post an appropriate resignation in the departures area of the forums. Any nation leaving the alliance without meeting the above requirements will be considered a deserter, and will be penalized accordingly. Article 2: Rights and Duties of Citizen All citizens have equal rights before the law. No citizen shall be deprived of his right to be tried before a tribunal. However, should a citizen engage in conduct that creates a clear and immediate threat to the alliance as a whole, he may be expelled from the alliance by a majority vote of the Triumvirate with a majority of the Ministers having the power to overrule such decision of the Triumvirate. Every citizen is in duty bound to act in accordance with this Constitution and to defend it against its enemies. The generally-recognized rules of international law are binding upon State authority and every citizen. All citizens have the right to express their opinion freely. No one may be discriminated against for exercising this right. SECTION III: Amendments to the Constitution Amendments to the Constitution can only be passed by a 2/3 majority vote from the People's Council. However, if the amendment is to affect the Section II (Rights and Duties of the Citizens) then it must also gain a simple majority in a public referendum. Failure to gain a majority in any of the three mentioned sectors will mean that the amendment will not be implemented and no similar proposition may be made before at least three months have passed since the last vote on the amendment. SECTION IV: General Provisions Colossus renounces the policy of Eternal Zero Infrastructure. The Triumvirate may by a majority vote, declare a State of Emergency in the case of serious threats against Colossus. Should an Emergency be declared, the Triumvirate will rule directly and elections will be suspended until the end of said Emergency. The Triumvirate may by a majority vote end the Emergency. In the event that any Official of the State should fail to perform his duty, he may be removed by a sixty-seven per cent vote of the Triumvirate and the People's Council. The above Constitution is hereby promulgated by agreement of the Government of Colossus. Category:Alliance charters